Demons
'''Demons '''encompasses countless creatures that originate from Hell, Hades, or the Hellish Planes. Biology Imps Imps are the smallest and most mischievous of the common Demons. They are rarely logical or even lingual, instead consumed by the notions of greed, mischief, and crime. These beings are often found scouting out large treasures for their masters. Because of their single-mindedness they are usually the easiest to bind and control, making them the most common pet of Conjurers and Warlocks. Warriors Warriors are the most stereotypical types of Demons. They vary the most in appearance, but they all share either black or red colours with fiery aspects whether they be claws or eyes. Warriors serve as the bulk of the Demonic army, maintaining some free will yet still finding themselves mindlessly serving Archdemons in battle. Archdemons Archdemons are the largest of the common demons, ranging from 8 feet tall to skyscraper-height. They are the commanders and leaders of all Demons who serve the crusade. Almost all of them possess horns and wings aswell as fiery innards. Possessors Demons who inhabit the body of a mortal, who is usually human, are known as possessors. These beings can sometimes take complete control of the host or merge with them to be released only in times of great anger or pain. Either way the host is able to channel demonic magic and fire through the entity within them. The most strong willed even control the demons within. Depending on whether the demon or the mortal holds more control, the body will look decidedly more like the stronger willed of the two. This gives some demons reason to not resist their host's control, as it allows them to hide within a perfectly normal looking human. Culture & Society Most Demons work almost like a hivemind without the physical link. The goals of the Crusade (or formerly the Kingdom) are the goals of all Demons. The few exceptions are those which inhabit mortal bodies and therefore hold a shred of humanity (or the equivalence of whatever species they are inhabiting) to prevent them from blindly follow the others. As for culture the Demons do not worship but instead possess an urge to serve almost any and all dark or fiery beings, whether they be Celestial or simply beings of great power. History Much like the Angels, the Demons remember barely anything about their past, more so because they do not care. All they care for is destroying their arch-enemy; the Kingdom of Heaven. Especially after their home-world, Hell, was completely destroyed. Since making their new home on Hades they have added Humanity to their sights, forming the Demonic Crusade in hopes they can bring the entire galaxy under their rule including both Heaven and Earth. In 2563 they succeeded in their occupation of Heaven, and began moving across the galaxy towards Earth, laying waste to all worlds in their path. By 2564 however the demons suffered a grave defeat at the hands of the newly formed GSU, losing their home-world yet again and disbanding the so-called Crusade. Now most Demons simply wander about the Remnant Sector, looking for chaos to incite. Category:Species